


I want a new life

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [512]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, Dubious Consent, M/M, Olympique de Marseille, Paris Saint-Germain F.C., past sex, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:27:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24539998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: André ne peut toujours pas oublier le premier classico d'automne.
Relationships: Thomas Tuchel/André Villas-Boas
Series: FootballShot [512]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Comments: 1





	I want a new life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thirev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thirev/gifts).



I want a new life

André mord sa lèvre alors qu’il retrouve Tuchel. Ce n’est pas qu’il a des mauvais souvenirs de leur dernière rencontre (qui était aussi la première), mais il n’a pas spécialement envie de lui parler une nouvelle fois. La défaite à Paris de la première partie de saison ne lui a pas fait du bien, alors le revoir cette fois-ci à Marseille ne l’encourage pas spécialement à se sentir mieux. Surtout qu’il n’arrive pas à oublier les mains sur son corps, le regard sur lui. André ne peut pas s’aider, un frisson prend possession de son corps et il ne peut pas lutter contre lui. Merde. Il devrait pouvoir oublier que tout ça est arrivé, ça fait plusieurs mois pour l’amour de Dieu ! Mais le souffle chaud contre son oreille, les pulsions dans son corps, les frictions à l’intérieur de son corps, sa voix rauque se mélangeant à la voix calme de Tuchel, tout ça est encore ancré en lui. André a envie de se frapper. 

L’heure du match arrive, et il ne peut que se sentir mal à cette pensée. Il va devoir le revoir, sentir ses mains sur lui, sa voix dans ses oreilles, il va devoir se tenir près de lui pendant plus de deux heures sans que personne ne puisse comprendre son mal-être. André se force à prendre de grandes respirations, il aimerait croire que tout va bien se passer, que Marseille va gagner, mais non, il sait que tout ne sera pas aussi facile. 

Un peu avant le match, André est forcé de retrouver Tuchel, pour faire plaisir au fair-play et aux caméras. Il est le seul à savoir que le fair-play se fout de lui, si l’allemand avait vraiment une once de fair-play il ne l’aurait pas amené dans sa chambre pour le baiser, pour l’humilier. Sentir sa main sur la sienne encore, son regard beaucoup trop subjectif montrant qu’il n’a pas oublié pour la chambre d’hôtel. Il a envie de vomir. Il déteste Paris.

Fin


End file.
